


The Lady and the Circus Boy…

by VictoriaValeska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaValeska/pseuds/VictoriaValeska
Summary: ♥️♣️♦️♠️Jerome X ReaderYou’re the part of one of the richest families in Gotham and are force to attend the gala.♥️♣️♦️♠️





	

You hated these events.

Actually, no…you loathed them.

Not because it’s a charity event; you’re all for charity!

You hated it because one of the reasons you were forced to go was to pretty much be married off to one of the many eligible young bachelors from other rich families.

None of them catching your eye. You hated them.

Cocky and arrogant posh boys just flaunting what mummy and daddy have bought them trying to impress you…

“Mother and father bought me my very own custom built Bentley for my birthday.”

“I decided to treat myself to an early Christmas gift and got mummy and daddy to buy me a Rolls-Royce. We can go for a drive in it later if you like…just you and me, darling”

It made you sick. What was it with these fancy cars anyway? As long as a car gets you from A to B then what’s the problem?

Managing to get away, you stand in a quiet spot next to the stage, took a sip of your drink and went into thought…

“Maybe these boys are compensating for something…” You thought to yourself which caused a little smirk to tug at the corner of your lips and let out a chuckle.

Soon enough everyone was instructed to take their seats as the night was about to begin.

Your family was seated close to the front of the stage but it just wasn’t your family sat there but another family was too.

“Y/N, darling…meet William. Said your father who was beaming with happiness.

Reaching over the table, shaking his hand with a slight awkward smile.

"Nice to meet you” you said as politely as possible but with a bit of confusion and suspicion.

“Me and your mother have been thinking and we’ve decided tha-” just your father was cut off as the show was beginning which cause him to mutter..

“We’ll discuss this later.” and then turn his attention to the stage.

You had a horrible feeling what this was about in the pit of your stomach but tried to push it from your mind and concentrate on the show; try and enjoy yourself.

It was difficult to enjoy yourself with that dreaded thought on your mind…the thought that your father was now deciding for you when it came to finding a husband.

Then…it came to the magician that was now on stage and all the dread and worry left you.

You were now fixated on the magician.

Watching his every move as be performed.

Laughing at his jokes.

He easily made you smile and this didn’t go unnoticed by the magician either.

Then…when the deputy mayor came on stage…everything escalated very quickly.

"By the way. No one here...is getting out alive." he said grinning.

Everyone at first thought he was joking but then realisation sunk in that it wasn’t a trick and that he really did just kill the deputy mayor.

Screams then filled the room along with the sounds of gunshots.

Everyone was scurrying around trying to flee; fearing for their lives.

You on the other hand just froze, just sitting in your seat despite your parents trying to pull you from your chair and attempt to flee.

You just stared at the magician in shock…at first.

After everything had sunk in, you found yourself grinning…

For reasons completely unknown to you; you were grinning.

You were perfectly aware of what was happening and that this wasn’t a game…well it was for the young magician on stage who was laughing in pure joy and excitement with his arms stretch out, taking in the screams, the chaos and the panic that filled the crowded room.

Soon enough you found yourself feeling what must be the same excitement he was feeling because you found yourself laughing just as much.

So consumed by your laughter you didn’t noticed as the magician approached your table making your parents that were confused at your sudden strange behaviour back away from the table, fearing more for their lives than your own.

The magician was now right next to you, leaning in close to your face while grinning.

“Enjoying the show gorgeous?” He asked while trailing the tips of his fingers down your jawline.

You stopped laughing but still grinned and looked in his crazed eyes.

“Love it”

“Well hang on to your purse, doll. Cause you ain’t seen nothing yet!” he exclaimed still grinning before going back on stage.

Soon enough everyone was silent and sitting down after being rounded up by the gunmen.

The dead body of the deputy major lying forgotten on the stage floor and being held hostage was the GCPD medical examiner now tied to a rotating knife throwing board.

The magician had removed his hat, mask and fake beard to reveal that he was the infamous Jerome Valeska, who has been all over the news ever since his escape from Arkham Asylum.

Most people described him as a deranged, psychotic circus boy with mummy issues.

You never really saw him they way you are seeing him right now, here in the flesh…to you he was handsome, charismatic and has a killer sense of humour. He was currently on the phone which he “borrowed” from the medical examiner with James Gordon and was taunting him relentlessly, listing his demands…

Jerome soon after brought a old man on stage, put an apple on top of his, chose from the range of guns on the table and aimed it at the terrified man…

The man survived much to the relief to the majority of the crowd but you and the assistant who was revealed to be Barbara Keen, were the only ones to laugh and clap at Jerome’s performance which resulted in you getting strange looks from your terrified parents.

“Well clap!” Jerome said well…more like ordered the rest of the audience which caused them to clap reluctantly; fearing for their lives.

Jerome walked over to your end of the stage, where your table was and then turned his attention to you.

He grinned sinisterly which sent strangely pleasant chills through your body and offered you his hand which without a second thought you took even though he could kill you but thinking back to what your parents had in store for you made your worry of death fade.

He pulled you up on stage, an arm snaking around your waist, pulling you close to him and you both faced the audience.

“Give a round of applause to our star audience member tonight!” Jerome announced forcing once again the audience to clap while they gave you looks of sympathy.

“ Why looking so glum? I won’t kill her…why would I kill the only one here who gets the joke?” he questioned and then grinning sinisterly.

“Although…can’t say the same for you folks though.” he finished with a dark chuckle obviously amused by the looks of dread and despair.

Suddenly William stood up.

“L-let her go!” He said in shaky voice…obviously terrified.

Jerome turned to William and looked at him like pray…his sinister grin never leaving his face. Jerome then motioned for William to come up on stage but William didn’t really have much of a choice since one of the gunmen practically dragged him up.

“And who might you be?” Jerome questioned with a somewhat mocking tone.

“William, (Y/N)’s fiancé.” William said trying to sound challenging.

“Is that right?” Jerome said, raising a brow and toying with the gun in his hand.

William’s eyes flickered to the gun and back to Jerome.

“That right and you better release her or I’ll-” he started but froze when Jerome carelessly put an apple on his head while humming a random tune like Jerome just wasn’t listening to a word he was saying.

“You see here, Willy…I’m the boss here” Jerome began while still toying with the gun in his hand.

“And as the boss I get to do whatever I want and also when I want something…” He continued his voice getting lower and dangerous.

“I always get what I want and what I want is your fiancée” he finished

His dark expression suddenly turn to one of glee and took a few steps back before pointing the gun at William.

“Now! On to the second round of my last trick! he said gleefully while cackling.

You stood behind Jerome with your breath caught in your throat as you watched.

BANG

The noise echoed throughout the hall and followed by the sound of something hitting the floor but it wasn’t the apple…it was William. Jerome shot him through the head.

Jerome leaned in wrapping his arms around your waist and whisper in your ear.

"I wasn’t aiming for the apple this time…sorry” he said with a mocking look and tone of sympathy at the end.

You just stared at William’s body while feeling Jerome’s breath and lips graze your neck.

Tearing your gaze away from William’s body, you turned your head to look at Jerome…with a grin matching his on your face.

“Awe..don’t be. It was arranged. I didn’t want to marry him anyway.” you said reaching your hand up to touch the side of his face.

“I think he enjoyed your trick…really blew his mind.” you finished still grinning.

“Doll, you and me are going to get along just fine” he said before laughing hysterically with you joining him.

“ I found The Joker’s psyche disturbing, his dementia alarming - and his charm irresistible! What can I tell ya? The guy just did it for me.”


End file.
